


Love Through The Years

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley loves his bro, Confessions, Cuddles, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kisses, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love through the years, M/M, Mutual Pining, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Some injuries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilden is alive, XD, cuz why not, etc - Freeform, he also notices his boys and how close they are, so does Ian, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here's some fluff mixed with incest, yay XD
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot, Laurel Lightfoot & Wilden Lightfoot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Love Through The Years

**Author's Note:**

> So after I wrote "Wrong", I was immediately given a fluffy prompt afterwards about cuddles and love through the years. And I gotta say, I love this prompt so much!

Barley was ecstatic when he received the news that he was going to have a baby brother. He would often press his hands against his Mom's stomach, feeling his baby brother kick.

Laurel and Wilden prepared Barley's room for his new brother and Barley loved the glow in the dark stars and the new crib. This was for when Ian got a little older, but Wilden didn't mind thinking ahead.

~

Wilden was downstairs with Barley, holding him in his lap when Laurel called out to him in pain. Barley was worried, but Wilden quickly reassured him that his baby brother was on the way.

Barley couldn't understand why his mother was in pain, but he knew one thing: He was going to meet his baby brother!

~

Laurel was breathing heavily in the car as Wilden drove to the hospital. Barley was humming along to his favorite cassette that Wilden had put on, wondering why Laurel was breathing like that or why Wilden kept looking at her nervously.

They reached the hospital and there was already some doctors waiting for Laurel. They took her away and Barley was suddenly crying, wanting his mom and hoping she would be alright.

Wilden was holding Barley in his arms, whispering softly that it was alright and that it would be awhile before he would see his mom or brother.

~

Wilden had no idea that Barley would be so awake and alert. They were watching a movie in the kiddie room at the hospital. Barley refused to go to sleep until he saw his mother or brother.

Wilden knew Barley got his stubbornness from Laurel's side of the family so he stayed up with him. He drank coffee while Barley sipped apple juice.

It was well into the night when a doctor finally showed up to announce that Laurel had given birth to a baby boy. She was fine and was currently resting. The doctor led the way to Laurel's room, where she held a bundle of blankets in her arms.

Wilden kissed her forehead gently, smiling at the little baby in her arms. Barley sat on the other side of his mom, looking curiously at the baby.

"Barley.. Meet Iandore Legolas Lightfoot." She said softly, smiling at him.

"Ian for short." Wilden said, smiling as he looked at Ian, who was sleeping.

Barley took his baby brother's hand, cooing softly. He loved him already.

~

It was time to bring Ian home. Barley was sitting in the back with him, holding his tiny hand. Ian hardly cried (so it would seem), which was a relief to Laurel.

"No offense, Barley, but you used to cry all the time when you were a baby." She said, laughing as they pulled into the driveway of the house.

Barley had no idea what that meant but followed his family inside eagerly. 

And ever since meeting his brother, he was determined to always be by his side.

~

A few years later, when Barley was six and Ian was three, Laurel started bathing them together. Wilden would take them out afterwards and dry them off and change them. They would then sleep together on Ian's bed.

It was a daily routine since the boys often played in the dirt and always got dirty. Barley loved taking baths because that meant he could splash Ian with water. Ian loved taking baths because that meant he was clean and he could listen to his brother telling stories. 

~

Ian was shy and quiet but he was always himself around Barley. Wilden noted that Barley brought the best out in Ian. Laurel agreed, smiling at her boys sleeping on the couch.

They went swimming in the backyard pool and they were exhausted afterwards. Ian loved being with his older brother and often looked up to him.

Barley, on the other hand, admired his brother dearly. Wilden pointed out once that they were closer than most brothers. Laurel just smiled, kissing her husband's cheek as she left for the store to do some grocery shopping. 

~

Even though Ian was old enough to feed himself, Barley still liked feeding Ian his food. Laurel would explain later that Ian needed to learn how to hold a fork properly but Barley didn't listen.

When Ian started learning how and told Barley he could do it, Laurel (and Ian) allowed Barley to feed Ian desserts. This was a compromise that Barley didn't mind. Ian didn't mind either.

~

Sometime later that year, the monsoon season was approaching. Ian wasn't too fond of the rain or thunderstorms. He would always hide under the bed or in his parents' closet.

When Barley found out after the third thunderstorm, he immediately came over to Ian with cassette tapes and headphones so Ian could listen to their Dad's recordings of their favorite stories. 

They would sit in a pillow fort in the living room, cuddling against each other with a huge book that Dad was reading. Dad's voice calmed Ian down immensely, and having his brother's arms around him always made him feel better. 

Everytime it rained, they would do this all the time. 

~

Once Ian learned to ride a bike with his family's supervision, he was careful whenever he rode around with Barley. 

But once, he fell on the sidewalk and was crying because his knees were bleeding. 

It was at the worst possible moment that Mom and Dad went inside to grab some water for them. Barley, however, showed up and picked Ian up and ran with him back to the house. 

As their parents fussed after Ian once Barley brought him inside, Ian was holding Barley's hand tightly as they sat on the couch. Ian's knees were bandaged and Wilden went out to get the bikes for them. Laurel was making cookies for Ian. 

They sat on the couch and watched a movie, with Ian occasionally sniffling. He was fine. Barley took care of him too. 

~

A few months after that tiny accident, Barley was also hurt one day. He stepped on a nail by accident and Wilden was the one to carry Barley to the van. Ian was scared and crying as he and Laurel waited at home. 

"He'll be fine, darling." Laurel told him, but Ian kept crying. Was his brother going to be okay? 

It wasn't until an hour or two later that Ian cried himself to sleep. Laurel kept an eye on him when she got the phone call from Wilden. 

"He's not going to need stitches, but we should be careful with him. He's fine, just sleeping right now. We'll be home soon." 

Ian woke up later to the door opening and jerked awake. Barley was in his Dad's arms and he was smiling. "Look, Ian! They gave me stickers and suckers! Want one?" 

Wilden set Barley down on the couch, smiling as Barley told Ian about his visit to the hospital. Ian listened with fascination, and by then, the cookies were done. Laurel let them have it before dinner and the brothers munched on their cookies happily. 

~

During their teen years, Barley would often take Ian to the park so they could talk and have picnics. Ian enjoyed this because that meant they could buy ice cream and just be with each other. 

Barley liked pushing Ian on the swings. Barley would sit next to him and they would talk while swinging together. Sometimes, they went for walks around the lake. Ian would take Barley's hand and they would walk together in silence.

It was nice, holding hands and admiring nature together. 

~

Ian didn't like to think about it much, but it was a sort of fond memory, what happened afterwards. 

Barley has broken his wrist once when he climbed a tree and slipped. Ian called his parents and held Barley's other hand, whispering and holding him until they got there. 

Laurel ran over, helping Barley to his feet as they went to the car. Ian sat in the back with Barley, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as they drove to the hospital. 

While Barley was attended to, Ian sat with his parents. They thanked him for calling them first instead of an ambulance because hospital bills are expensive. 

Ian nodded, but he was still a bit scared from earlier. He was shaking and worried. Wilden and Laurel wrapped their arms around them and hugged him. He was grateful for them and pulled them closer towards him. 

After a few hours, Barley was allowed to leave and he was wearing a cast. Ian was the first to sign it. He put a little heart next to his name and Barley smiled at him, thanking him for his autograph. 

As the Lightfoot family drove home in silence, Ian took Barley's hand. He leaned against his brother, humming softly to stay calm. Barley smiled at Ian gently and kissed his forehead. 

~

Laurel made lasagna for dinner, which was one of Barley's favorites. But he was struggling to feed himself because he was right handed, and just his luck he broke his wrist on that side. 

Wilden was about to offer to help when Ian asked instead. Barley was surprised but allowed Ian to help him. 

Laurel smiled at her boys and the family continued eating their dinner in a content silence. 

That's why Ian liked the memory of feeding Barley. It was like when they were kids.. 

~

When Wilden passed Guinevere down to Barley, the brothers went for drives together. Barley got his license a few days ago and he loved driving everywhere. Ian especially enjoyed going to the secluded spot in the mountains where they could stargaze and chat about what was going on in their lives. 

Around this time, Ian slowly developed feelings for his brother because of how often Barley was affectionate with him. How could he not? His brother was his only friend and they were always together.

How does he convey his feelings for him?

Ian wondered about that a lot, so one night while they were washing dishes, he made his hands shaped like a heart and smiled at Barley shyly.

Barley dropped the plate he was carrying.

~

Ian was waiting nervously outside by the pool when Barley came out, smiling as he wrapped his arms around him.

"That was cute what you did earlier. What does it mean?"

Ian swallowed, feeling his face heat up. 

"W Well, I guess it's been a long time coming, but uh.."

"Say no more, dear brother. I have a surprise planned for you and you can confess there." Ian paused, dumbstruck as Barley pulled away.

"W Why not now??"

"Because! Romance! Confessions at the right place and time!" Ian huffed but smiled at his brother longingly.

"Okay."

"But, I'll leave you with this."

And Ian was scooped up in Barley's arms, soft lips touching his. He kissed back, inexperienced. Barley smiled as he pulled away, kissing Ian's forehead.

"I love you, Ian."

"I I love you too, Barley."

~

It was early the next day when Laurel tapped on Ian's door.

"Ian! Your brother made breakfast! Your dad and I are heading out for the day!"

Ian mumbled back sleepily but woke up a bit more when there was a louder knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

Ian smiled, answering his brother as the door opened.

"Morning, Ian! I have breakfast packed away, so come on! Get ready!"

"W Where are we going?" Ian asked, sitting up to pick out his outfit for the day. Barley plopped down on his bed, smiling and humming as he looked at the ceiling.

"We're going somewhere special!"

Ian hurried and changed, smiling as Barley sat up when he was done.

"I'm ready, you ready?"

Ian nodded, following Barley down the hall.

"Let's go!"

~

After passing the ancient fountain with flowing waters, Barley lead Ian into the woods. The trees were starting to blossom with flowers and kept falling on the path in front of them. 

Barley was holding a picnic basket as they reached a clearing. There was a cliff that overlooked the ocean and Ian was taken aback at how pretty it was. 

Then, his eyes rested on the blanket with an instrument case on the ground. 

"Barley?" 

Barley sat down and opened the case, pulling out a guitar. He strummed it shyly, not quite looking at Ian. 

"Dad's been teaching me for awhile.." He mumbled as Ian sat across from him. 

He strummed a few chords, the beginning of a song that they both knew all too well. Ian smiled as he felt his face heat up. This song would play on the radio but the brothers rarely commented on it. 

"You're the soul who understands  
The scars that made me who I am  
Through the drifting sands of time  
I got your back and you got mine" 

Barley performed the song for Ian, and Ian was emotional after it was done. 

"T That sounds like a love song.." Ian whispered, wiping his tears away quickly. 

Barley smiled, helping Ian wipe away his tears. 

"It's okay.. I was just realizing now how much the song means to me. To both of us." Ian smiled nodding as he pulled out a piece of paper. 

"I I made a list last night before I went to bed about what to do. But I found this poem and I wanted to read it to you." 

Barley nodded, interested in what his little brother was going to say. Ian cleared his throat and started reading the poem shyly. 

It ended like this:

"I can't think of any other thing in the word I would rather do...  
If I could be,   
I'd rather be me, with you..." 

Ian rubbed his neck blushing. 

"I I'll be honest, Barley, I found it online, and the context has a different meaning, but I thought it applied to us.." 

"And it does." 

Barley grinned, pulling Ian for a tight hug. Ian hugged back eagerly, smiling as Barley pulled back to kiss him sweetly. 

They kissed for a bit and Ian pulled away first, his face a bright pink. 

"I I guess I don't kiss as well as you." 

"Ian, I'm older. Of course I give more superior kisses. But don't worry, I'll only share my kisses with you."

Ian laughed sitting beside Barley as they started their picnic. There was yogurt, cereal and various other foods. 

Ian opened a yogurt and turned to Barley, kissing his cheek. 

"Want me to feed you?" 

Barley smiled and nodded. As Ian fed his brother the yogurt, they were blissfully happy. 

It was the perfect love story beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and you are doing well!! Thanks for reading and see y'all next time! (on the Discord, we discussed Ian's middle name and it has a nice ring to it uwu)


End file.
